Teen Mutants
Teen Mutants, which started as a book, became a superhero TV show, written by Daniel S. About Teen Mutants A few decades ago, it was discovered a new species of humans. This new race was able to access more than 10% of their brain capacity, allowing them to develop special abilities, which scared the normal population. The panic spread quickly, leading to the incarceration of all mutants in a huge prison island away from everyone else: Terminus. Currently, the mutant "threat" seems to be under control, with most of them imprisoned in the middle of the ocean. But the truth is that there are still many of them among us. The series focuses on the stories of Nathan Emmerson, Caroline Ward, Haley Brooks, Skyler Michaelson, Claire Davis and Paige Millers, six students at the Vagos High School, who are, secretly, mutants. Together, they face off against many threats, people like Hayden Turner and the multimillionaire business, Prime Industries. Seasons Season 1 Episodes * An Invitation To My Personal Disaster * Afterparty Cast Starring *Nathan Emmerson; *Caroline Ward; *Haley Brooks; *Skyler Michaelson; *Paige Millers; *Claire Davis; *Sam Emmerson. Also Starring *Hayden Turner; *Sophia Jensen; *Johanna Whitmore; *Elle Montgomery; *Cole Patterson; *Brad Shostack; *Nick Raley; *Zandra Anderson; *Illyana Anderson; *Alison Sinclair; Co-Stars *Hanna Holt; *Natasha Collins; *Justin Wilson; *Hunter Ross; *Kenna Harrinson; *Kat Winters; *Joey Philips; *Matt Rivers; *Jeff; *Miguel Anderson; *Lydia Anderson; *Jenna; *Dr. Cromwell; *Paul; *Emma Adams; *Tracy Emmerson. Uncredited *Luke; *Hal Hillman; *Anne; *Andrea; *Nadine; *Tina; *Barbra; *Catherine; * Michael; *Luna; *Wolf. Trivia * Teen Mutants was written in the mid 2013, airing in the beginning of 2014 but being rewritten and released in the end of that same year. * In the original version of this series, many powers and character names were different from the latest version. * With the rise in popularity of Blakewood, Daniel S. dropped Teen Mutants for a while to focus all his attention on his main project. The writer also confirmed the following: ** "Although Teen Mutants was my original master piece, I realize its similarities to other works of fiction, namely the X-men. That is why I stopped writing it. I don't want it to be a fan fiction. I want it to be unique. As soon as Blakewood is done, I will do a reboot of Teen Mutants under a different name. However, Teen Mutants will always be part of my multiverse as Reality #3." * It has been confirmed that Teen Mutants and The Reunion are the only two former projects to get a reboot after Blakewood is done. * Some information about the reboot has been leaked by the writer: ** The term "mutants" will be replaced as to distance it from the X-men. ** The origin of each character will be shown. ** Prime Industries will suffer many changes. ** The origin of superpowers will be altered. ** Limitations of the main characters' powers will be set as to not make them overpowered like before. ** Haley's power will be now categorized as enhanced luck, allowing her to perform amazing actions unexpectadly. ** Prime Industries will no longer be the big bad from season 1, instead starting by focusing on the group learning to better control their powers. Category:TV Series Category:Original Category:Daniel S Category:High School Cast Category:Earth-3 Category:Fiction